Do not want to be seen
by erenism
Summary: Rakyat bahkan tidak tau rupa dari permaisuri MinYoon fanfic slight KookV warn : gs! for some chara
1. Prolog

**_Latar kerajaannya ngambil dari kekaisaran China or Jepang. but negaranya masih Korea :)_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

\--

 **Ke-** Kaisaran **P** ark, 205 M

Negeri makmur yang berada dibagian barat Korea. Dipimpin oleh seorang kaisar muda bernama Park Jimin. Ia menggantikan ayahnya, Park Chanyeol. Saat dirasa umur sudah tidak cukup untuk mengurusi kerajaan dan memilih menikmati hari tua bersama sang istri

Menurut kabar yang beredar, kaisar yang memimpin saat ini sangat tampan rupawan. Beberapa dayang bahkan sering bergosip kepada orang-orang luar, tentang ketampanan pemimpin mereka itu saat sedang keluar istana.

Sayangnya, kaisur muda itu sudah menikah dan mengangkat permaisuri atas perjodohan. Tapi entah kenapa permaisuri tidak pernah diperkenalkan kepublik. Pernikahan pemimpin tertinggi negeri itupun tertutup, dan hanya dihadiri keluarga besar keduanya, yang notabene sang permasuri berasal dari keluarga bangsawan ternama.

Bahkan saat beberapa tamu dari negeri seberang datang berkunjung ke istana, permaisuri menutupi mukanya dengan penutup muka saat bertemu dengan mereka. Entah karena apa hingga rupa dari permaisuri negeri itu tidak pernah diperlihatkan oleh kerajaan

Akibat kemisteriusan permaisuri ini. Para tamu atau masyarakat sering sekali bertanya kepada orang-orang diistana atau dayang-dayang yang sedang berbelanja dipasar, mengapa permaisuri mereka menutupi mukanya?. Apakah wajahnya buruk rupa atau ia memiliki penyakit kulit sehingga kaisar malu untuk menunjukkan wajah permaisurinya sendiri?

Namun, jawaban dari orang-orang dalam istana itu membuat mereka yang bertanya bingung

 _" Jika permaisuri menunjukkan wajahnya, kaisar akan marah. kalian harus tau, wajah permaisuri jauh dari bayangan wanita buruk rupa yang kalian pikirkan. Dan yahh mungkin itu alasan kaisar menyembunyikan wajah permaisurinya"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Prolog End_**

Halooo

ff minyoon pertama aku di ffn gimana?

lanjut atau gak nih?


	2. Kaisar & Permasuri

**warn!gs for some character (especially for bottom)**

 **.**

 **au!kingdom**

 **.**

 **emperor!jimin ft empress!yoongi**

 **.**

 **short story, sorry guys**

 **characters is not mine, hope you enjoy it for this chap**

 ** _Park Jimin x MinYoongi_**

 ** _._**

 _Do not want to be seen_

 _ **.**_

Kaisar Park. Pria berumur 32 tahun itu sudah memimpin negeri diusia yang masih muda. Ayahnya Park Chanyeol dan Ibunya Park Baekhyun, memutuskan untuk tinggal di diluar istana. Ingin mencari suasana baru dari hiruk pikuk kerajaan dan sebagai rasa bebas dari tugas istana setelah memimpin katanya.

Walau terbilang masih muda, ia mampu mengurus negeri dengan baik. Kemampuan dalam berperangnya tidak bisa diragukan, beberapa musuh yang mendengar namanya bahkan gemetar ketakutan ditempat akibat keganasannya dalam bertarung.

Kesempurnaannya itupun membuat para bangsawan dari negeri ini ataupun negeri seberang ingin membuat ia menjadi suami atau menantu dari putri mereka. Sayangnya, kaisar tidak terlalu perduli tentang wanita. Ia sudah memiliki permaisuri dan belum terpikir untuk menambah wanita-wanita itu menjadi selir miliknya

Entah kenapa, walau ia sudah memiliki pendamping hidup. Wajah dari sang permaisuri itu sendiri belum diperlihatkan kepublik. Kerajaan seakan-akan tidak ingin ia diperlihatkan

Sebenarnya, kenapa kaisar sampai merahasiakan permaisurinya sendiri?

-

\--

-

Pagi hari di istana. Para dayang terlihat hilir mudik dikoridor dan jalan setapak, entah itu sedang bersih-bersih atau semacamnya.

Tidak terkecuali sang kaisar itu sendiri. Jimin terbangun saat matahari dengan nakal mengusik tidurnya. Terbangun, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah manis dari permaisuri miliknya

Ya, manis serta itu miliknya

Kalian tidak salah. Permaisuri dari kaisar park sangat sangat cantik. Wajahnya putih dengan bibir merah alami, badan mungilnya tenggelam dalam pelukan kaisar. Dengan kepala yang bersandar didada bidangnya

Senyum kecil terpasang diwajah Jimin saat permaisuri manisnya itu masih tertidur, _manis sekali_.

Terusik karena pergerakan dari kaisar, permaisuri membuka mata dengan perlahan. Membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke penglihatan, ia bangkit bersandar pada sandaran ranjang dan mengucek matanya perlahan.

"Hey putri tidur, sudah bangun?" Suara dari sang kaisar membuat ia menatap sang suami. Mengangguk lucu, ia kembali memeluk badan Jimin dan mendesul seperti anak kucing yang manja.

"Badanmu hangat, aku suka" Katanya, Jimin tertawa dan mengelus rambut wanita dipelukannya dengan sayang.

Sentuhan dirambutnya membuat permaisuri semakin nyaman, ia makin menduselkan kepalanya kepelukan jimin semakin dalam.

"Yoongi-ah ,aku bukan bantal astaga" Terkekeh saat permaisurinya hanya memasang wajah galak dan melanjutkan acara berpelukan mereka "Kau ini, jangan membuatku gemas setiap hari. _aigo_ beruntungnya aku~"

"Ugh, jangan membuatku malu yang mulia" malu karena digoda, Yoongi makin membenamkan kepalanya. Jimin tertawa kecil, Ia menadahkan wajah Yoongi hingga mereka bertatapan. mencubit hidung mungil sang istri dan mencium bibirnya kilat karena merasa gemaa

Yoongi memukul pelan lengan jimin, saat sang suami selesai menciuminya "Kau ini, sudahlah. Nah saatnya bangun yang mulia, tugasmu hari ini masih sangat banyak~~"

"Oh jangan lagi"

\--

Setelah ditinggal pergi kaisar, Jimin masih punya banyak urusan omong-omong. Yoongi memakai hanfu miliknya, menggantikan baju tipis yang ia pakai biasa setelah melayani sang suami. Tidak lupa dengan penutup kepala yang ia pakai, agar wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Pernahkah kalian pikir, mengapa permaisuri tidak diperbolehkan menunjukkan wajahnya?

Jawabannya hanya satu

Kaisar tidak suka wajah permaisuri cantiknya dibagi-bagi

Posesif sekali bukan?. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Jimin adalah kaisar yang egois dan ia tidak suka miliknya diperlihatkan.

Selesai berpakaian, pelayan pribadi miliknya datang masuk kedalan kamar.

"Permaisuri, dari tadi ada seseorang yang mencari anda" Tidak lama setelah perkataan dayang itu, seseorang yang dimaksud masuk

"Haloo, _eonni_!"

Kenapa anak itu datang ya tuhan?

TBC

Balasan review disini ya~~

 **ParkSungra** Iya, ini udah lanjut. makasih udah mampir

 **dyodomyeon** makasih

 **hoxeoqie** thank you

 **melsche** haha iya, thx udh mau mampir ke cerita abal-abal saya

 **whikii** iya gs

 **rainbootae** iy, ini udah lanjut yaa

thanks for coming buat para pembaca, see ya next chap

 **Wattpad** ** _erenism_**


End file.
